X-Men: La serie animada
X-Men fue la primera serie animada de lo que sería el Universo Animado Marvel. La serie fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 31 de octubre de 1992 por la señal Fox como parte del bloque programático "Fox Kids", y en Latino América no se estrenó hasta el año 1996 por el mismo canal. X-Men fue el segundo intento de Marvel Cómics para realizar una serie animada de los X-Men, después de un piloto de media hora titulado "Pryde Of The X-Men", que fue emitido varias veces entre 1991 y 1992, sin embargo este piloto no recibió buena audiencia. X-Men la serie animada es la serie basada en Marvel Cómics más larga, con un total de cinco temporadas y 76 episodios, seguida de Spider-Man la serie animada con un total de 65 episodios. Intro Personajes Ver: Lista de personajes en X-Men la serie animada El equipo estaba compuesto originalmente por el Profesor X, Guepardo, Cíclope, Jean Grey, Titania, Gambito, Tormenta, Bestia, Júbilo y Morfo. Si bien hubo aliados que trabajaron con el grupo, o integrantes que lo dejaron, pero eso nunca duró por más de una aventura, por lo que se puede decir que la formación era fija. Los siguientes X-Men fueron personajes invitados en al menos un episodio: Coloso, Nocturno, Emma Frost, Forge, Havok, Polaris, Cannonball, Banshee, Iceman, Arcángel, Longshot, Dazzler, Sunfire, Psylocke, Cable y Bishop. Hay una enorme cantidad de personajes invitados a lo largo de la serie provenientes de todo el Universo Marvel, pero sólo los mutantes se pueden considerar como tales. A excepción de la Señorita Marvel y el Capitán América en uno de los episodios finales, y Leviatan dado su naturaleza mágica, todos los personajes no-mutantes que aparecían lo hacían sólo como cameos de breves segundos. Episodios La serie consta de 5 temporadas donde se narran las aventuras de los mutantes. A continuación se encuentra la lista de episodios de X-Men la serie animada desde su inicio en octubre de de 1992. Cada episodio esta en la lista con su título original en inglés, su título en español latino y la fecha de transmisión original en USA Primera temporada 1 Night of the Sentinels, Part I (La noche de los centinelas, Parte I) (October 31, 1992) 2 Night of the Sentinels, Part II (La noche de los centinelas, Parte II) (November 7, 1992) 3 Enter Magneto (Entra Magneto) (November 27, 1992) 4 Deadly reunions (Entra Magneto, Parte II) (January 23, 1993) 5 Captive Hearts (Corazones cautivos) (January 30, 1993) 6 Cold Vengeance (Venganza Fría) (February 6, 1993) 7 Slave Island (Isla De Esclavos) (February 13, 1993) 8 The Unstoppable Juggernaut (El Invencible Leviatán) (March 6, 1993) 9 The cure (La cura) (February 20, 1993) 10 Come The Apocalypse (La Llegada de Apocalipsis) (February 27, 1993) 11 Days Of Future Past, Part I (Días del Pasado, Parte I) (March 13, 1993) 12 Days Of Future Past, Part II (Días del Pasado, Parte II) (March 20, 1993) 13 The Final Decision (Decisión Final) (March 27, 1993) Segunda temporada 14 Till Death Do Us Part, Part I (Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Parte I) (October 23, 1993) 15 Till Death Do Us Part, Part II (Hasta que la muerte nos separe, Parte II) (October 30, 1993) 16 Whatever It Takes (Lo que sea necesario) (November 6, 1993) 17 Red Dawn (Rojo Amanecer) (November 13, 1993) 18 Repo Man (Malos recuerdos) (November 20, 1993) 19 X-Ternally Yours (Cita con X-terna) (December 4, 1993) 20 Time Fugitives, Part I (Los Fugitivos Del Tiempo, Parte I) (December 11, 1993) 21 Time Fugitives, Part II (Los Fugitivos Del Tiempo, Parte II) (December 18, 1993) 22 A Rogue's Tale (La historia de Titania) (January 8, 1994) 23 Beauty & The Beast (La Bella y la Bestia) (January 15, 1994) 24 Mojovision (Mojovisión) (February 5, 1994) 25 Reunion, Part I (Reunión, Parte I) (February 12, 1994) 26 Reunion, Part II (Reunión, Parte II) (February 19, 1994) Tercera temporada 27 Out Of The Past, Part I (Más allá del pasado, Parte I) (July 29, 1994) 28 Out Of The Past, Part II (Más allá del pasado, Parte II) (August 5, 1994) 29 Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice (La sabia Fénix, Parte I: El Sacrificio) (September 5, 1994) 30 Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud (La sabia Fénix, Parte II: El Lado Oscuro) (September 6, 1994) 31 Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee (La leyenda del Fénix, Parte III: El Grito de Banshee) (September 7, 1994) 32 Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Starjammers (La leyenda del Fénix, Parte IV: Los Salteadores de Estrellas) (September 8, 1994) 33 Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light (La leyenda del Fénix, Parte V: La Hija de la Luz) (September 9, 1994) 34 No Mutant Is an Island (Ningún mutante está solo) (September 21, 1996) 35 Savage Land, Savage Heart, Part I (Tierra Salvaje, Corazón Extraño, Parte I) (September 10, 1994) 36 Savage Land, Savage Heart, Part II (Tierra Salvaje, Corazón Extraño, Parte II) (September 17, 1994) 37 Obsession (Obsesión) (September 24, 1994) 38 The Dark Phoenix Saga, Part I: Dazzled (La Transformación de Fénix, Parte I) (November 12, 1994) 39 The Dark Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Inner Circle (La Transformación de Fénix, Parte II) (November 12, 1994) 40 The Dark Phoenix Saga, Part III: The Dark Phoenix (La Transformación de Fénix, Parte III) (November 19, 1994) 41 The Dark Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Fate of the Phoenix (La Transformación de Fénix, Parte IV) (November 26, 1994) 42 Cold Comfort (El Regreso de Iceman) (February 4, 1995) 43 Orphan's End (Fin de la Orfandad) (February 25, 1995) 44 Juggernaut Returns (El Regreso de Leviatán) (May 6, 1995) 45 Nightcrawler (Lombriz nocturna) (May 13, 1995) 46 Weapon X, Lies, & Videotape (Arma X, mentiras y videos) (June 11, 1995) Cuarta temporada 47 One Man's Worth, Part I (El valor de un hombre, Parte I) (September 9, 1995) 48 One Man's Worth, Part II (El valor de un hombre, Parte II) (September 16, 1995) 49 Courage (Valor) (September 23, 1995) 50 Proteus, Part I (Proteo, Parte I) (September 30, 1995) 51 Proteus, Part II (Proteo, Parte II) (October 7, 1995) 52 Sanctuary, Part I (El Santuario, Parte I) (October 21, 1995) 53 Sanctuary, Part II (El Santuario, Parte II) (October 28, 1995) 54 Beyond Good and Evil, Part I (Más allá del bien y del mal, Parte I) (November 4, 1995) 55 Beyond Good and Evil, Part II (Más allá del bien y del mal, Parte II) (November 11, 1995) 56 Beyond Good and Evil, Part III (Más allá del bien y del mal, Parte III) (November 18, 1995) 57 Beyond Good and Evil, Part IV (Más allá del bien y del mal, Parte IV) (November 25, 1995) 58 Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas (Una Navidad con los Morlocks) (December 23, 1995) 59 Lotus and the Steel (El dilema de Guepardo) (February 3, 1996) 60 Love in Vain (Amor en vano) (February 10, 1996) 61 Secrets, Not Long Buried (Secretos Recién Sepultados) (February 17, 1996) 62 Xavier Remembers (Xavier Recuerda) (April 27, 1996) 63 Family Ties (Lazos familiares) (May 4, 1996) Quinta temporada 64 Phalanx Covenant, Part I (La alianza de Phalange, Parte I) (September 7, 1996) 65 Phalanx Covenant, Part II (El convenio Phalange, Parte II) (September 7, 1996) 66 A Deal with the Devil (Pacto Con El Diablo) (September 14, 1996) 67 Longshot (Longshot) (October 5, 1996) 68 Bloodlines (Consanguíneos) (October 26, 1996) 69 Storm Front, Part I (El frente de la tormenta, Parte I) (November 2, 1996) 70 Storm Front, Part II (El frente de la tormenta, Parte II) (November 9, 1996) 71 Jubilee's Fairytale Theater (El cuento de hadas de Júbilo) (November 16, 1996) 72 The Fifth Horseman (El quinto jinete) (February 8, 1997) 73 Old Soldiers (Viejos soldados) (February 22, 1997) 74 Hidden Agendas (Planes secretos) (September 6, 1997) 75 Descent (La caída de gracia) (September 13, 1997) 76 Graduation Day (Un día difícil) (September 20, 1997) Curiosidades *Esta versión del equipo de X-Men fue la que apareció en Spider-Man la serie animada, incluso con las mismas voces (versión en inglés) de Jean Grey, Júbilo, Cíclope, Guepardo, Tormenta, Titania, Bestia y Gambito. *Hay numerosos errores de continuidad a través de la serie, como la implicación de Arcángel en el equipo original de X-Men. Cuando él y el Profesor X se conocieron por primera vez en pantalla, él es desconocido para ellos, pero en los flashbacks de un episodio él es visto como uno de los miembros fundadores. *Varios de los X-Men aparecen solo como personajes de reparto independientes y no como miembros oficiales del equipo como por ejemplo Coloso, Psylocke, Nocturno, Cannonball, Iceman y otros más. *La serie trata con ediciones que no son tratadas a menudo en programas animados, por ejemplo divorcio, esclavitud, y religión, y el tema que lleva la serie es la crítica del racismo y la intolerancia. La serie fue también uno de los más diversos programas mostrados en televisión con personajes masculinos y femeninos de variadas edades, etnias y trasfondos nacionales. *El comic X-Men Adventures, basada en X-Men la serie animada , revela en su edición final que la historia toma lugar en el universo que existió antes del actual Universo Marvel, destruido por la rotura del cristal M'Kraan. *El episodio de la primera temporada "La Cura" se refiere a la reversión de la mutación genética, haciendo a los mutantes seres humanos "normales". Esto fue mucho antes que Joss Whedon usara la misma idea en Astonishing X-Men. Una cura para los mutantes es la idea central de X-Men: La Batalla Final. *En la serie animada de Spider-man mencionada anteriormente, se descubre la razón de que la Bestia sea azul, mostrándose en un flashback su estado original, retorciéndose de dolor, seguramente, antes de transformarse. En la serie de X-Men, su estado humano sólo podía verse brevemente en el flashback que cuenta la deserción de Iceman, y sin traje, sólo en una foto en el episodio "La bella y la bestia". Reparto Enlaces externos * X-Men la serie animada en wikipedia * Marvel Animation Age - Sitio de X-Men la serie animada (en Ingles) * DRG4's - Sitio de X-Men la serie animada (en Ingles) * X-Men la serie animada en Marvel Database (en Ingles) * Episodios ordenados por Script# Orden original de los capitulos según el Script# (Ingles) Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Universo Animado Marvel Categoría:Series Animadas (UAM)